


【佩猴】命里犯佩西

by jpgjpg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpgjpg/pseuds/jpgjpg
Summary: 吵架那场比赛之后范佩西和亨特拉尔还能干嘛





	【佩猴】命里犯佩西

**Author's Note:**

> 佩西身高按飞燕官网来的

三十多岁的人了，是非自然能分清，赛后希丁克没批评他们什么，更没问怎么又是你们两个。就提醒说在场上不是不能有矛盾，但得有点分寸不要再搞出那么大动静。近距离目睹了整个过程的罗本觉得很蠢。他在记者面前维护完那两个人，回更衣室说你们吵架就算了别人也听不到，记者问起来你们爱怎么编怎么编，但做手势出来真的不是为了让全世界都知道你们在吵什么吗。

「他先的。」

「我就是让你看我一眼，你直接让我闭嘴。」

「看你一眼？你是骂我瞎。」范佩西冷笑了一声，从罗本转向亨特拉尔，肩膀不动只有脖子动的那种转，就像巨石强森那样「那我也不是让你闭嘴，我是让你多动嘴。」

亨特拉尔愣住了，然后脖子变得越来越红，以至于看起来像是粗了两圈。妈的现在这句话在他们两个之间说出来意思完全不一样了好吗？范佩西绝对是故意的。

他转动着血管肿胀得让他觉得呼吸不顺的脖子慌慌张张地在更衣室里左顾右盼，生怕有人听出了些什么。其实他自己心里有鬼罢了，别人都当是范佩西说垃圾话，眼皮都没抬。但亨特拉尔开始觉得浑身不自在，哪个队友稍微往他这边瞟一眼他都觉得莫名其妙的紧张。好像已经有神秘录像带在他们手中流传过了一样。

如果他不是在世界杯期间又跟范佩西马失前蹄了，也不至于这么心虚。

本来12年到今年都没见过几次面，刚开始集训的时候也都还在互相装失忆，直到踢完西班牙第二天——等他回过神，他们已经在训练基地的器材室里吻得难分难舍了。他一开始好像还挺有骨气的，但范佩西忽闪着那双总能反射出哪怕一点点光的眼睛，湿润着嘴唇问他昨天我跟范加尔庆祝的时候你是不是躲在最后边不上来之后，他就开始半推半就了。完事后范佩西提裤子走人，亨特拉尔坐在垫子上抱着头后悔，抓过旁边的足球发誓绝对不会再有下次。结果就是又有了第二次、第三次。虽然因为赛程原因他们没来过真的，但口也口了手也手了腿也腿了，这才过去三个月，脑子里想起来还活色生香的。

范佩西背对着他换衣服，他倒完全没被自己嘴里说出来的那句话影响。他还跟平时一样，腰、背、脖子都挺得直直的，185不到看上去跟190似的，一副身正不怕影子斜的样子。反正就算别人信了范佩西说的，笑话的也不会是他。等着上大巴的时候亨特拉尔和范佩西离得近，在后面踩他鞋，等他回头没好气地悄悄对他做了个一模一样的闭嘴手势。范佩西懒得理他。

回酒店之后他们发现吵架的事比想象中发酵得更厉害，各种新闻媒体上都挂着他们两个叒不和了的大标题，然后配上范佩西没搭理亨特拉尔击掌的那张照片。希丁克叫他们两个过去看新闻看视频，「聊聊」。

吵架的片段播完了自动跳到下一个范佩西的采访，亨特拉尔之前还不知道他说了什么，看着看着刚想反驳一句我哪里夸张了。回头就看到范佩西用像玩打地鼠那种时刻准备着，一看到冒头就拿锤砸的表情看着自己，想想刚才他说的话，又把抱怨憋了回去。

最后当然是队长义正严辞地总结道歉，队员在旁边没有灵魂地附和。当着希丁克的面，出门的时候范佩西还假装友好地拍着亨特拉尔的后背。

房门刚在背后关上亨特拉尔就把他的手甩开了，范佩西脚步一顿，从后面勾住他的领子。亨特拉尔喉咙被衣服勒了一下，不由自主地往后退了几步，退回了范佩西旁边。

「你当我愿意是不是？」范佩西压低声音说。他们两个一边走，他一只手一边还卡在亨特拉尔后颈上，大拇指在脉搏附近小幅度地上下摩挲着「还不到两年半。你他妈自己喜欢挨骂就算了，次次都要带上我？」

「跟我有什么关系，你不回嘴没人骂你。」亨特拉尔把范佩西胳膊从自己身上扯下去「欧洲杯你踢好点也没人骂你。」

范佩西的手在空中僵了一下，嘴角翘起一个吊诡的弧度，好像被亨特拉尔逗笑了「你是想算账吗？」然后突然揪住亨特拉尔的领子往自己房间那边拽「过来我陪你算。」

亨特拉尔被范佩西拖着往前走，一边拼命用脚后跟刹车一边往外扒他手腕，还得尽量不弄出太大声音。要是刚从希丁克房间里出来就又被抓住屡教不改——范佩西的首发估计还是稳的，亨特拉尔的上场时间可就不一定了。

等亨特拉尔终于挣扎得差不多了的时候他们都到范佩西房间门口了，范佩西看都没看开始咬他手的亨特拉尔，踢开门然后把他甩了进去。亨特拉尔领口嘶啦一声被扯开了一道口。

亨特拉尔低头看了一眼自己的衣领，刚想揪起来拼一下，范佩西就压了上来，膝盖顶着他的小腹，钉在墙上扳过头就啃。亨特拉尔拼了老命把范佩西从身上撕下来推开，他没站稳倒退了几步，咣地靠到了对面的墙上，有点惊讶又有点兴致勃勃地抬起头来。

亨特拉尔警惕地观察着他，伸出一只手试探着打开房门。

然后砰的一声，亨特拉尔和门板一起撞回了原位。范佩西撑着门，从后面一口叼住了他的脖子，就像是某种食肉动——不对，被范佩西这个罗圈腿咬住，顶多算是被螃蟹夹了。亨特拉尔悲愤地反抗着，但目的已经从彻底脱身变成了至少被搞得体面一点。

范佩西的亲吻和啃咬像是，泄洪一样，场上跟亨特拉尔吵的架还有刚才跟亨特拉尔拌的嘴，好像都要在这找回场子。亨特拉尔根本挣扎不过来，只能一边缩着脖子一边往外推他的头。范佩西被他推烦了，一把扭过手腕压在他自己的后腰上，攥着头发继续亲。

一般到了接吻这个步骤，亨特拉尔就没有什么翻身的可能性了。不知道因为是范佩西的吻技太好，还是因为他嘴比范佩西小，每次接吻的时候范佩西的嘴都能像一个威士忌杯扣住窄口海波杯一样把他的嘴堵得严严实实。范佩西还长了条得天独厚的适合接吻的舌头，肥而不腻肉质鲜美，压着亨特拉尔的舌面用舌尖逗他上颚深处的时候，能让他舒服得汗毛都竖起来。

亨特拉尔也不知道是不是所有被范佩西亲过的人都是这个感觉，还是只有他——就像面对极度深寒里的怪物一样，往左是范佩西，往右还是范佩西，到处都是范佩西。这回亨特拉尔不想再重蹈覆辙，就咬了范佩西一口。

说是咬了一口，其实他不敢用太大力气，只是把嘴合上了而已——就像范佩西给他做的那个手势那样。

范佩西嘶的一声停了一下，把脸稍微转过去近距离盯着他。他幽深眼眶里的那双眼睛就像太阳表面的黑子一样，翻滚起了奇怪的磁场。范佩西这个人长相按理说应该算是很温柔的，但可能因为五官完美得太强烈，离得特别近的时候又有一种让人起鸡皮疙瘩的侵略感。

然后亨特拉尔就后悔了，他第一次体会到了被吻得又深又重到想吐的感觉。范佩西还把一只手伸进去扼住了他小兄弟的咽喉，他又疼又爽直往后缩，也把范佩西摩擦得越来越硬。但亨特拉尔没有屈服，范佩西抓着他的手放到自己的裤裆上，他也攥着拳头死都不肯摸一把。

「你到底想怎样？」光靠虐待亨特拉尔的嘴唇是没法高潮的。看他紧握双拳一副宁死不从的样子，范佩西终于还是停了下来，顶了他一下，两个人叠在门板上。

亨特拉尔只穿了件短袖，刚才衣领撕坏的地方都快被扯到肚脐了，又折腾出了一身汗。范佩西的房间开着窗，十月份夜晚的冷风一吹，他忍不住哆嗦了一下「我他妈想让希丁克看看他的好队长在干嘛。」

「我怎么敢当教练的队长。」范佩西感觉到他在哆嗦，笑了一声，弄得他脖子痒痒的。然后一个温热的胸膛突然贴了上来，范佩西敞开外套，从背后把他裹了进去。外套不够他们两个人高马大的共享，范佩西得使劲拽着衣襟，把他们两个紧紧地挤在一起。他轻轻咬着亨特拉尔的耳垂，恶意地把声音压成温柔的低语「我是你的好队长。」

反正范佩西早彻底摸清亨特拉尔喜欢听什么骚话了，就是想要被重视被需要被温柔对待的感觉呗，那范佩西就说给他听。就像是往自动贩售机里投硬币一样，一个不够就再投一个，直到货品掉出来为止。亨特拉尔当然知道他不是真心实意，范佩西也从没掩饰过自己完全是另有所图。但在这样耳鬓厮磨的姿态下听着戏谑的调情，不被挑起一点点泛滥的心潮是不可能的。

虽然亨特拉尔明显既喜欢吃软又喜欢吃硬，但范佩西还是觉得让他吃软更有成就感。他一改刚才的粗鲁，耐心地吮着亨特拉尔的脖子「把我进球的庆祝补给我。」

「你还好意思说，明明是你无视我。」亨特拉尔嘟囔，把额头抵在了门上，背过手去往范佩西裤腰摸摸索索。范佩西松开快被撑变形的衣襟，他也跟着转过身来，笨手笨脚地解他裤子前面的系带「你能不能先把窗户关上。」

范佩西走过去关窗户，他也跟着解系带，范佩西关完窗户走到床边躺下了，他还蹲在旁边解系带「你怎么穿个裤子还打死结。」

范佩西一边冷漠地说是你给我打的死结，一边拨开亨特拉尔的手自己来。亨特拉尔看着暌违了三个月的熟悉面孔又啪地出现在了自己眼前，心情十分复杂，感觉像是走进了一条莫比乌斯环。他看看小范佩西，又看看范佩西，又看看小范佩西，想：我是欠他什么吗？

「你别一副我欠你的表情。」范佩西拍拍腿示意亨特拉尔上来，也扯下他的裤子，把他好好按在胯上，手伸下去把自己塞到一个满意的位置「哪次我不是让你先射？」亨特拉尔别扭着脸也伸手下去跟范佩西讨价还价，被抓过来一起握住他自己缓慢地撸动着。范佩西靠在床头，用空着的那只手把他脖子扣过来压在自己身上吻他，亨特拉尔渐渐就老实了，也顺着范佩西的心意前后磨蹭起来。

除了喜欢听骚话，亨特拉尔还喜欢被搂着，被热情点吻着，被温柔点摸着——跟大多数人喜欢的一样，范佩西也早就摸清了。总而言之，挺好哄的。他一边吻他一边帮他弄，让亨特拉尔高潮的套路也很简单——手要快嘴要慢，吻得越深越纠缠他就越快到临界点，开始喘着粗气躲范佩西的吻，这时候强硬点追上去不让他躲，没几下就交代了。然后范佩西就可以理直气壮让亨特拉尔报答他了。

一般这会范佩西也已经硬得可以躺在球场上冒充角旗杆了，亨特拉尔稍微抬起点身子把他放出来，把两个人抵在一起。跟范佩西搞了这么多次，他虽然还没完全弄明白怎么才能让范佩西更快射，但已经很确定自己不射范佩西是不会射的。他射完了再干帮范佩西弄也不太行，比如他就从来没把范佩西口射过——他活太差了也是一个原因——必须得他也再跟着一起来一次才行。范佩西快到的时候表情会变得特别认真，眼睛却起了层雾，就像是近视的小孩子努力想看清黑板一样。终于结束之后也会像小孩子一样，先在亨特拉尔脖子上脸上乱啃一通，然后把额头抵在他身上喘气。

「你是口欲期还没过的婴儿吗？」亨特拉尔把范佩西推开，让他自由地倒在床上，一边提裤子一边用新学的词损他。他穿好裤子之后叉着腰欣赏了一会衣衫不整四仰八叉的范佩西，有一种是自己蹂躏了他的成就感。

范佩西对他嗤之以鼻，裤子也不提就从枕头下面掏手机搜什么是口欲期，然后哼地笑了一声，把手机屏幕转过来「那你是还没过肛欲期吗？」

尴尬了，亨特拉尔只学了一个词，哪知道后面还有这么多，还正好——「反、反正比你强！」他脸红脖子粗地冲向门口，把范佩西「等赢了冰岛——」的后半句砰地关在了房间里。

 

但是他们并没有赢冰岛。虽然场上表现不够好的不止范佩西和亨特拉尔两人，但刚刚吵过架的他们是最显眼的靶子。大家都想知道：怎么老是你们两个？

亨特拉尔也想知道，怎么老是范佩西？上次搞完他又后悔了，躺在床上失了会眠，靠数螃蟹下锅才睡着。但是冰岛赛后希丁克发现事态严峻让范佩西给他打电话的时候，他俩又开着视频搞了一发。可能是因为范佩西自拍角度找得好吧，他眉毛有一点下垂，眼睛圆滚滚，从下面看过去的时候感觉好像不给他看自慰就很对不起他一样。亨特拉尔强制被动了恻隐之心，遮着脸开始撸动自己，这才从指缝里发现范佩西原来连润滑剂都准备好在身边了，可见是早有预谋。

之后墨西哥也不太顺利，拉脱维亚就成了悬在头上的达摩克利斯之剑。希丁克要让他们一起首发。但大家都还记得他们上次在绝境里一起首发的后果，媒体像是确认似地就他们两个那次吵架和接下来的合作问了一遍又一遍。他们两个连上床的时候都没叫过对方的名字，接受采访的时候倒是一口一个Klaas和Robin。幸好他们不怎么互相说话，不然私下里也叫错了就尴尬了。

那场比赛他们一个9号一个10号，衣柜久违地挨在一起，低头系鞋带的时候范佩西的声音突然在耳边响起「如果你给我助攻，我就口你一次——」亨特拉尔也不管自己刚摸过袜子，赶紧捂他的嘴，慌张地到处看有没有被人听见。周围人本来没什么反应，看他突然上手还以为他们等不及上场就要打起来，都准备来拉架。亨特拉尔不知道他们到底为什么激动起来，以为他们听见了，本来被发胶制服的头发都一根一根地竖了起来，脑袋里只有两个字：完了。

直到范佩西一边伸手示意他们没事一边挣脱开，队友们才狐疑地放松了下来，亨特拉尔也终于明白是虚惊一场。但他把范佩西说的话可记在心里了，可惜他们6:0赢了比赛，彼此之间也没有过助攻。不过范佩西的第一个进球算是跟他之间有个配合，比赛结束后亨特拉尔一边想这个算不算数一边盯着远处的范佩西，范佩西回过头来看见他，好像是看懂了他在想什么，指了指自己，又指了指他。亨特拉尔惊喜地张开嘴。

然后范佩西把左手食指和大拇指圈成一个洞，拿右手食指捅了两下。

操，亨特拉尔骂人了。谁他妈要草你了？

「我他妈也没让你草我！」旁边的罗本怒道，原来亨特拉尔而不知不觉把话说出口了。他一边胡乱解释一边怒视罪魁祸首，范佩西看到，又做了一遍那个手势，这回右手用了两根手指。

等坐上大巴已经挺晚了，大家都饿了，还很兴奋，张罗着到酒店楼下吃东西。数人头问到亨特拉尔，他犹豫了一会，抿着嘴唇摇头。范佩西在后面看着，余光等他小心翼翼侧过头瞟自己那眼，跃跃欲试地举起手「我要去。」

「我也去！」亨特拉尔一拍前面的椅背「我要吃到撑！」

正点着人的布林德愣了一下笑起来「你什么时候和Robin这么好了，他去你才去。」大家都知道他俩算是这场比赛的主角，借机开了会玩笑，还撺掇他们干脆坐到一起去。亨特拉尔尴尬得抓耳挠腮，觉得都怪范佩西，等大家把注意力转移到别的话题之后，回过身对他打了个伞，然后赶紧回过头不看他单方面宣布胜利。

其实让范佩西这么胸有成竹是他自己的错。昨天训练的时候他们一组，范佩西不知道被哪来的球击中，捂着肚子委顿在了球场上。本来旁边人都围了上去就亨特拉尔懒得管甚至还心情愉快，但是德佩突然开始兴奋地嚷嚷范佩西命根子断啦！他就笑不出来了。范佩西刚捂着裆站起来，看到的就是他这副，好不容易走街串巷搜刮到一口袋万圣节糖果结果到家门口了发现口袋漏了个洞，的表情。

这么一想，范佩西说助攻就给他口——该不会其实是真不能用了吧。亨特拉尔恍然大悟，寻思那我饿着自己干嘛，一下车就跟着布林德他们往酒吧拐了。

本来说要去的范佩西倒没去，直接往酒店里走了，但他走在前面，进了电梯才发现后面亨特拉尔人影都没了。他平静地看着电梯门合上，想我他妈去便利店买个电动飞机杯都比他聪明。

范佩西跟着电梯坐到最上层又坐回来，刚进酒吧门就迎面撞上了正要出门的亨特拉尔。原来亨特拉尔待了半天又想起来范佩西在更衣室里还给他做过下流手势，说不定又能用了，决定还是回去瞄一眼。范佩西一看他神色匆匆，反倒悠哉起来，应着队友的召唤，还佯装友善地拍着亨特拉尔一起回卡座。

亨特拉尔给他比了个中指，他还了一个收中指版的shocker，然后拱着肩膀错开。范佩西真的在卡座里待了一会，喝了点酒，半个小时之后才回房间。路过亨特拉尔房间的时候他顺手敲敲门，再回房，留门，没几分钟浑身冒着沐浴露香味的亨特拉尔就裹着外套磨磨蹭蹭地进来了「我就是来问你第一个球算不算数的。」

范佩西自顾自地把自己脱了个精光往浴室走「不算。」他好像比两年前瘦了点，体脂率一下去，腹部的肌肉更明显了，跟黑湖妖谭里的鱼人似的。亨特拉尔羡慕地收了收腹，看他要先洗澡，觉得坐在这里老实等着很没面子「那我就回去了。」

范佩西没搭理他。他在外边等半天没听到挽留，悻悻地磨着脚后跟，在心里揪螃蟹腿：留下来、走掉、留下来、走掉——不对，螃蟹有八条腿，重来：走掉、留下来……直到范佩西终于探出半个头「进来——顺便把床头柜里的套拿来。」

谁他妈要在浴室做啊？但亨特拉尔还是没好气地拉开了抽屉，里面有两盒，他拿起那盒红色的翻来覆去地看，捏着去嘲笑范佩西「热感螺旋凸点，你是不是真不行了才得靠这种套啊？」

范佩西竟然没反驳，他试了试水温，迈进浴缸，示意亨特拉尔也进来。亨特拉尔脱了衣服刚要探进去一只脚，就被拽住了小亨特拉尔，腿一软跪下了，正对着范佩西的脸。他的眉毛和眼睫毛上都飘上了水汽，嘴唇也变得鲜红，鼻子像是笼罩着云雾的雪山。妈的这个人明明长了张悲天悯人的脸，怎么总干伤天害理的事？他拽着小亨特拉尔往回收胳膊，亨特拉尔就得赶紧跟过去，喊疼的声音也被吻住了。

亲了几分钟范佩西就想把他给转过去，但他还没亲够，一屁股沉在范佩西腿上动也不动，捧着他的脸继续。范佩西将就了一会，又开始转他，亨特拉尔不愿意了「你是看着我的脸就不行还是怎样？」

「你今天说我不行说上瘾了？」

「被球砸断命根子的又不是我。」

「我是为了训练被砸的，我是为了赢比赛才认真训练的。」范佩西竖着手指头说「要是这回没赢你还有心情做吗——转过去给我看看屁股。」

亨特拉尔被他的逻辑震惊了，范佩西趁机撑着浴缸站了起来，迈到他背后推了他一把。他摔到浴缸边上，回过头来骂人。范佩西不屑一顾地趴到他后背上揪着头发啃脖子，一只手伸下去揉屁股，他两个地方都敏感，在水里直扑腾。范佩西把他按进水里「多大了，还像只猴子似的。」

亨特拉尔脸也不小心栽进水里，噗噜噜地吐出一串泡泡，范佩西把他救回来，就听到「螃蟹！你是螃蟹！」他说完之后等着再被按进水里，气都憋好了，没想到范佩西竟然顿了一下，还笑了「你说我是螃蟹？」他回头看范佩西，发现他笑得兔牙全露出来了「你也有个日本队友是吧。」

「你想干嘛？内田才26岁！」亨特拉尔有点不习惯范佩西突然跟他聊这种话题，总觉得有什么阴谋。他知道内田的老乡香川在曼联待过，但这跟螃蟹有什么关系。

范佩西想说什么，张了张嘴又开始笑，笑得直咳嗽。亨特拉尔狐疑地看了他一眼，要不是他下面竖着，他真要以为他是发现自己起不来想办法找台阶下「干嘛？」但如果不是，范佩西突然在他面前表现得这么像个正常人，他也觉得浑身难受，觉得还不如刚才痛快点给他看屁股呢。

「香川说日本传说里面猴子的红屁股是被螃蟹夹出来的。」终于范佩西笑够了，似乎也觉得跟他这么说话有点尴尬，咳了一声，又把他推回到浴缸边上，埋下头咬了他屁股一口，留下一个红牙印「就这样。」

「我说你是螃蟹不是这个意思，」亨特拉尔觉得他好像误会了什么，执着地解释「是因为你是罗圈腿。」他以为会被抽一巴掌，但范佩西没说话也没动他，他回头看了一眼，发现范佩西像踢任意球之前一样专注地看着他的屁股，然后把头埋了进去。

「嘶——」亨特拉尔一下子浑身发烫得快把浴缸里的水煮沸了，觉得害羞想推开范佩西，但又有点舍不得，伸出去的手抓进了他的头发。这种陌生的感觉让他心里升起一股满足感的同时也泛起了一丝焦虑，大腿和臀部的肌肉紧张得轻轻颤抖起来。范佩西又笑了起来，呼出的热气让他激灵了一下，有点恼羞成怒地往后踹了一脚。但他现在腿软没什么力气，范佩西用肩膀接了，晃荡了个来回，手还扶着他的腰，中指往里探了探，觉得够软了，就又趴回了他后背上「你往后坐。」一边说一边凑上去要啃，被亨特拉尔拿花洒开最大的水流呲了一脸，他张开嘴呼吸，更是被重点往嘴里呲。

范佩西呛得流眼泪，趴在浴缸边上边咳边吐水，亨特拉尔在旁边看得开心，刚想说螃蟹就是这么吐泡泡的，就被垫着后脑勺摁在水龙头旁边亲得直叫唤。范佩西压在他脸上恶狠狠地吻下去，简直像最高速甩干模式的滚筒洗衣机一样不留余地，亨特拉尔开始还能挣扎几下，到后面都动弹不了了。亲到最后他们两个都缺氧得说不出话，对着喘了好几分钟，才又一次吻在一起。

浴缸里的水渐渐凉了，亨特拉尔缩起腿打了个冷战，正在给他扩张的范佩西被卡住了，动了动手指「站起来。」他们用一个奇怪的姿势一起站起来，亨特拉尔感觉自己像范佩西拎的一个塑料袋「你不能先把手拿出去吗？」

范佩西让亨特拉尔一条腿跪在浴缸边上，上半身贴着瓷砖。但是瓷砖比水还凉，这时范佩西也没有外套给他们两个裹了，他刚准备进去，亨特拉尔就捂住了下面「我们回床上行不行？」

「你他妈要不要吹个头发？」范佩西握着自己，面色不善。

「好啊，不然容易感冒。」亨特拉尔想了想「我头发多我先吹。」还真的抬脚往洗手台走。范佩西都气笑了，干脆就跟到镜子前面，按着腰稍微摸了一把就直接往里塞。幸好刚才已经做了够久的扩张，但还是卡住了，他们两个都看到镜子里面自己呲牙咧嘴的。

范佩西知道这时候得对亨特拉尔温柔点才能顺利，稍微退出去了一点在入口附近磨蹭，低下头舔他凸起的颈椎，然后一路拐到下巴，留下一条蜗牛似的水渍。他把亨特拉尔捂着上半张脸的手扒下来，目不转睛地看着镜子里他躲躲闪闪的眼睛，亲了他的侧脸一下。

他们又重新接吻，吻着吻着完全进去了，范佩西就毫不顾忌地动了起来，一下一下把亨特拉尔当钉子似的往洗手台里凿。要不是亨特拉尔把手垫在了胯骨会撞在洗手台上的位置，估计一轮下来能被撞骨折。他兴奋的下身也一次又一次地撞在冰凉的大理石上，带来像是被抽打一样的疼痛的快感。

他们两个都看着镜子里的对方。亨特拉尔咬牙切齿地盯着范佩西咬着嘴唇不出声，范佩西倒是一边咬着他的脖子一边故意色情地喘息着，挑着眼尾看他，手指扒拉他的下嘴唇。终于亨特拉尔忍不住咬了他指头一下，嘴唇一张，呻吟也跟着溢了出来。他的声音一直很年轻，像在青苹果上咬了一口的脆响，一出声自己都觉得不好意思。但是范佩西喜欢听，用食指和中指卡着他的牙关不让他再忍着，大拇指顺路抬起他的下巴，让他看自己吮他的脖子和肩膀，在某个不会被轻易发现的地方留下印章般的淤痕。

亨特拉尔的手护着自己胯骨，范佩西也没照顾他前面，但随着范佩西的律动，他竟然有了一点要射的意思，冒出来的前液已经将他和洗手台的碰撞变得十分润滑。他不喜欢这种感觉，但是压了半天却压不下去，范佩西也差不多进入了最后的阶段，整个人牢牢地压上来，呼吸酥酥麻麻地爬上耳朵，节奏也越来越快，反倒让他感觉更强烈了「等、等一下。」亨特拉尔拍范佩西的大腿示意他慢一点，但兴头上的范佩西根本没听清，就感觉他又扭来扭去的不愿意，还以为他又事多要换地方，有点不耐烦地拉着他回卧室，扔到床上掰开腿又插进去。

范佩西刚拔出来的时候亨特拉尔还以为他明白自己想适应一会，没想到还没来得及再开口，就被龙卷风一样刮到了床上，然后一个火热的身体完完全全覆了上来。范佩西把头埋进他的脖子，一边把自己往他身体里填着，手一边顺势往下一伸¬——「别碰！」

已经晚了，范佩西惊讶地抹了自己的脖子一把，看了看手上的液体，又看了看萎靡下去的小亨特拉尔，再看了看迅速转过身去把自己埋进枕头，连肩膀和后背都红得像烤肉的大亨特拉尔，和自己还急躁地跳动着的下身「别装死，该我了。」他试着掀了对方一下，一动不动，还把枕头折起来捂住了耳朵。范佩西只能又把手指伸进去找那个可能是罪魁祸首的区域，果然亨特拉尔的胯猛地跳了一下，转过来怒视了他一眼，然后又要往枕头里栽。范佩西敏捷地扑过去挡住「你趴着我也能插，你还不如转过来抱着我。」一边不由分说地啃了上去。

亨特拉尔被他亲着，破罐子破摔地想反正都这样了，范佩西也横竖都得射，还不如舒舒服服地抱着，就转过了身。一抬腿，范佩西也立即陷了进来，亨特拉尔能感觉到他在自己身体里还跳了几下，然后有些焦急地动起来。他长了一双像扶手一样适合胳膊搭着的肩膀，和能正好卡住膝窝的窄胯，厚实的胸膛热腾腾地压上来，冬天搂着都不用盖被。亨特拉尔觉得这次这么丢脸，以后都不要和他做了，但抱着这么趁手又觉得有点可惜，想来想去决定干脆珍惜最后一次，就有些笨拙地主动配合起他的动作。范佩西从亲吻间隙抬起头来看了他一眼，他又把他拉回来，支起腰让他顺着凹陷的腰窝把自己从床上捞起来，让小腹和胸膛都紧紧贴在一起。在这样亲密的距离里，感官被烫得分不出你我，像是已经渗进了对方的身体。

中间小亨特拉尔又抬起了头，范佩西发现之后稍微放缓了节奏，还刻意避开了会让亨特拉尔更容易射的区域，一边快速地撸动着他一边把自己往更深的地方送，等他和自己同步。这让他们都很难受。亨特拉尔是被刺激得疼，又因为痛感而更刺激，鼻尖红了，吻都接不下去，攥着床单咬着牙关从喉咙里哼唧。他想让范佩西好过一点，自己也不用被他这么激烈地刺激，但身体却贪婪地吸纳着，让范佩西又舒服，又憋得疼。每往里一下，都像是一个出口堵塞的水泵还被拼命往下压，涨得都快龟裂了，却还不能全力冲刺。他眼角也泛着红，发泄似地咬着亨特拉尔的脖子和下巴。直到亨特拉尔也差不多了，范佩西才像终于上了高速公路一样把油门一踩到底，又快又重地撞进去，让他射出来的都是虚线。射的时候亨特拉尔颤抖着绞紧了，范佩西本来还想再坚持一下，但根本遭不住他过于不依不饶的纠缠，也把他往软包里一顶，然后痛快地交了出来。

这回射完之后亨特拉尔累得好像一眨眼睛就睁不开了，范佩西也像一床真正的棉被一样，整个压在了他身上。被这么暖烘烘地焐着，亨特拉尔真的睡着了几秒钟，又被范佩西晃醒了「要睡回你房间睡去。」但他真的懒得动弹，把头往枕头下面塞「这么小气干嘛，最后一次了，房——」卡在我外套里，你去那边睡。他话还没说完，就被范佩西一脚踹下了床「回你自己房间。」

亨特拉尔屁股痛清醒了，抬头看了一眼坐在床上无动于衷地脱着套的范佩西，嘁了一声「又不是要跟你睡。」然后裹上浴袍，打着哈欠走了。他刚关上门，范佩西就转身丢了个枕头过去。

谁他妈跟你最后一次。


End file.
